


History is written by the Winners

by Mymindtomangle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, But like no one know, Gen, Hsitory is a very important class, One Shot, What if they were evil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindtomangle/pseuds/Mymindtomangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is written by the winners and no one ever questions what the winners do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is written by the Winners

History is written by the winners

So of course, the winners have to be right, have to be good. [If they weren’t good, then why did they win?] After all good always triumphs over evil.

History is written by the winners.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were the winners of this war. And they, as it so often goes, where proclaimed as heroes, as protectors of  good, as Leaders of Light, because they struck down the evil Lord Voldemort [as they have learned from history’s mistakes].

Like all sides of war, Lord Voldemort thought he was good; believed that he was working for the Greater Good. His followers thought themselves as righteous protectors of the natural order.

But the Greater Good is a fickle mistress, for she makes her bed with both sides of the war.

Lord Voldemort lost, and thus history is written by the winners: the good, the righteous.

The winners are right, and the losers are wrong.

Newer generations learn from the old. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley learned from those stories their parents and teachers told.

History is written by the winners.

[Somewhere there is a child in a cupboard, curled around himself. He thinks (promises) _No more crying, it hurts worse when I cry. You can’t rely on anyone. No one is coming for you. There is no such thing as heroes._ ]

[Somewhere there is a child who studies, and studies, and studies. Because if she does, then her parents will be more concerned with arguing about each other than they would about her. As long as her grades are perfect, they don’t look at her, they don’t yell at her. She is safe as long as she is smart.]

[Somewhere there is a boy who has been left by himself, as his mother plays with his baby sister and his brothers ignore him. Anger and resentment is washing though him, his inner voice screaming _WHY DON’T YOU SEE ME? WHY DOESN’T ANYONE TALK TO ME?_ But instead of wasting his breath (again it will be the fourth time this week; he can take a hint) he moves to the chess board and makes a move.]

History is written by the winners.

Somewhere a man, who is no longer a boy, is now in charge of the law, in charge of making it and in charge of enforcing it. His family line has set the stage for him; now he is the law. [No one thinks about how dangerous it is to give one man all that power. Why would they? He is Harry Potter.]

Somewhere a woman, who is no longer a girl, walks into her office, this is the third time she’s run for minister [and won, no one is opposing her. Why would they? She is Hermione Granger.]

Somewhere a man, who is no longer a boy, walks across a field. He hunts down all who oppose the three, label them as dark, as evil. To stop the spreading of their lies. [And no one is fighting back. Why would they? He is Ronald Weasley.]

Unknown the greater populous the rest of the world is horrified. They have successful taken over Great Britain, with a smile on their face as blood drips from their hands.

And the world asks themselves, how long until the three rulers lose interest in just Britain? When will they turn their eyes on to the main land?

[They already have.]


End file.
